


Four Words

by NymeriaKing (DisappearingGirl)



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappearingGirl/pseuds/NymeriaKing
Summary: My fill for a Week 59 kyluxcantina prompt: "a timed exam."





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



Ben stares at the blank page in front of him.

He blinks.

He stares some more.

After another minute of doing nothing but staring, he finally puts his pencil to the paper.

_‘India and China are’_

…are what? He looks up at the blackboard for any clues he might've missed.

**Describe the role of India and China in trade in the 18th century OR compare and contrast the culture and geography of India and China in the 18th century.**

**ONE HOUR**

**You may go to the library when you are finished.**

Nope, he can't bullshit his way out of this one. Transferring in the middle of the school year was stupid. He wracks his brain for something, _anything_ he might have heard Mrs. Baker say in class, but if he's quite honest, he hasn't paid any attention since he arrived at this school four days ago. 

Okay. He has paid attention to one person, but definitely not any teachers. Who would look at some stupid old hag when a cute foreign redhead with painted-on jeans is _right there_ , looking rather peeved and confused? Caught, Ben yanks his eyes back to his own desk.

He can't just sit here and stare at him. And he can't sit here and stare at his paper, either. If he's going to fail, he might as well just skip the torture and go to the library now.

Ben stands up from his desk and walks his paper up to the front, placing it upside down in the tray. When he turns back around, every single student in the room is staring at him. He looks at the clock on the wall. 50 minutes left.

Shit.

He stands up a little straighter and retraces his steps down the middle row. When he reaches his desk and begins collecting his things, there's only one student left staring.

The redhead.

Ben should really know his name by now; they share three core classes _and_ a study hall. And the kid practically always has his hand raised. He's sure the teachers have said his name a million times, but… yeah. He hasn't been listening to anything but that hot British accent.

“Are you done?” the boy mouths at him silently. His expression reads some combination of confused, scared and impressed. Ben can't really answer that question honestly, so he just shrugs and walks out.

When he gets to the library, he walks straight to the empty table in the back corner and sits with his back to the wall. He's sure the library has a wonderful selection of books, but his phone has a much better selection of games, so he opts for that.

He's just died for the fiftieth-or-somethingth time when something hits the table in front of him.

A leather messenger bag.

He raises his head a little more to see the redhead from his class looking down his nose at him.

“Can I help you?” he asks.

The boy shakes his head and keeps staring.

Ben goes back to his game. He doesn't get very far before the boy speaks.

“Four words.” He’s still just standing there, arms crossed. _Pretentious. Is that less hot or more hot?_

Ben doesn't need to defend himself. “Yeah.” He goes back to his game to see that his character died again while he wasn't looking.

He hears a chair drag along the carpet.

“You know this class is advanced placement, right?”

“I know.” He doesn't bother to look up. He keeps tapping away at his phone screen.

“That means you've already passed a test to be in this class.”

“No, it doesn't.” He doesn't have to take placement tests with his transcript.

“What, you didn't take the placement test? The AP just let you in the class?”

“Yep.”

“No wonder you wrote a four-word essay.”

Ben huffs a laugh. He forgets the phone and looks back up at the kid. He's dressed rather sharply, and his face would be rather well-suited for glasses.

“You look smart. Why don't you tell me about India and China in the eighteenth century?”

The boy quickly reaches into his book bag and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He opens it up and slides it over to Ben with a pen.

“Initial that for one hour, and I'll tell you anything you want to know about India and China.” His smile is sly.

**National Honors Society**

**Community Service Log**

**Name: Armitage Hux**

**Goal: 200 hours**

This Armitage kid has a lot of hours already, but Ben writes a ‘2’ on the next available line anyway.

“How many more hours do you need to reach your goal, Armitage?” He holds on to the sheet.

“Twenty-six, and don't call me Armitage.”

“What should I call you, then?”

“Hux.”

“Okay, Hux.” He slides the paper back over, but doesn't let go. “Here’s the deal. I haven't taken the first semester of this class. I went to an international school, and we had different classes entirely. If I pass the final, I pass the class, including the first semester.” He can see Hux running the numbers in his head.

“That's two hours per week until the end of the school year.”

Ben smiles and takes his hand off the paper. “One day a week?”

“Or two,” Hux glances down at the paper, then appraises him, “Ben.”

“Two one-hour sessions?”

“Unless you want more?”

“Oh, I want _more_.”

A hideous blush takes over Hux’s face, and he scrambles to get his hours log back into his bag.

“Right here, during B-lunch on B-days?” Ben proposes.

Hux nods quickly and almost jumps out of his seat. Ben watches, head in hand, as he scoots his little butt out the door.

“B-lunch on B-days,” he murmurs again to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://nymeriaking.tumblr.com)


End file.
